


Darlene's First Blowjob

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian-American Character, Bedroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Darlene - Freeform, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Virginity, bj, handjob, sexually inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: A short story about an original character of mine, Darlene, and her experience giving her first blowjob. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Darlene's First Blowjob

Darlene slowly knelt to the ground, her eyes widening as she took in the size of the slowly throbbing member in front of her. Tentatively, she reached out, wrapping a slender, long nailed hand around the shaft, feeling it pulse in response. She rested her other hand on his leg, unsure of what to do for her very first blowjob. Darlene knew some of the basics, of course, make eye contact, pump it up and down, but other than that she had no clue where to begin. Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

Darlene gave the shaft a slight squeeze, her eyes narrowing as she saw a clear liquid begin to form at the tip. Giving it another short tug, the drop grew larger, forming a perfectly round, clear drop. She rubbed her thumb against it uncertainly, a thin sticky string connecting the tip to her thumb. Darlene frowned, what was it? Not very thick, but definitely sticky. Mentally shrugging, she returned her hand to the shaft and began to very slowly pump it, her hand smoothly sliding up and down the shaft. She wasn't sure how hard to tug, so she maintained a tight grip to make sure she didn't accidentally slip off. As she pumped it, Darlene noticed more and more of the sticky fluid leaking out; it began to coat her hand and even dripped down onto her chest, her black top not quite covering the tops of her breasts. With a twist of her lips, she continued her gentle tugjob.

She began to lose herself in the rhythm of her stroking, alternating between sharp, hard tugs and loose, softer jerks to introduce some variety. She no longer paid attention to the sticky clear mess steadily dripping out, if anything it made it easier for her to stroke. In fact, it almost seemed like the cock head was getting closer, hadn't it been further away? Now it was almost in her face, the glistening tip alarmingly close to her mouth. Out of curiosity, Darlene stuck her tongue out, still unsure if she wanted to try or not. The tip slowly moved forward until it rested on her tongue; Darlene's tongue was immediately filled with a slightly salty, bitter taste. She winced, but began to slowly lap at the clear stickiness that leaked out, her now slightly slick hand coaxing out more drops with slow, deliberate strokes. Is that it? She thought, Did I finish him off, then? That wasn't so bad...

The cock, however, remained harder than ever despite her careful work. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she continued to stroke and lick, the tip now thrusting back and forth slightly in pleasure. Darlene opened her mouth to sigh, when the tip thrust into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as the bulbous head invaded her mouth, her lips snapping shut reflexively, but too late. The familiar salty, bitter taste grew stronger as it leaked directly into her mouth. Still stroking automatically, she was about to pull it back out, when she decided she may as well keep going. After all, she was used to the taste by now, and that was as strong as it got anyway, right? She brushed her long, dark hair out of the way and prepared herself.

Now she really wasn't sure what to do next; she'd heard about handjobs before, but her knowledge of blowjobs was decidedly scarce, especially for a college girl. Darlene gently sucked on the head, continuing to stroke, trying to treat it almost like a tootsie pop. Her tongue slowly swirled around the cock, massaging it and coaxing yet more sticky drops out. Her hand pumped the shaft steadily, confident now in her ability to stroke it; she even added some twists to try and make it feel better. The nails of her other hand dug lightly into his leg, holding him in place. She continued to suck and stroke him, feeling her confidence rise.

Darlene decided this wasn't too bad, she'd figured out the basics and it seemed pretty easy. Feeling bold, she looked up at winked at him, sucking especially sharply. 

Suddenly the taste began to change slightly, the drops seemed like the were getting thicker, saltier, more bitter. Darlene's brow furrowed in concern as she considered this slow change, maybe that last hard suck was a mistake... The cock was really throbbing now, feeling hotter and harder than ever, but she still felt in control of the situation. She noticed his balls hanging tightly underneath and decided to try and massage those as well; removing her hand from his leg she gently cupped them, feeling them throb in time with the cock. Mutlitasking, she sucked and stroked him, her offhand slowly squeezing and working his balls. 

The taste continued to strengthen and Darlene wasn't sure what was happening. His balls were tightening and the shaft was throbbing hotly in her hand, the thick head pulsing in her mouth. Was something about to come out? She could almost feel it, taste it, something hot slowly working its way up the shaft. Unsure of what to do, she continued, her face a mask of concentration, sucking him hard while stroking and twising the shaft. She firmed her grip, jerking him hard as she sucked sharply on the head, losing herself once again in the rhythm of her movements. 

After a particularly hard tug and suck, something thicker and more salty and bitter than ever released onto her tongue. Darlene's eyes widened in surprise, an "Mmph?!" escaping her lips. Oh no, what is this gooey stuff? I don't want this in my mouth! she thought in a panic. Unfortunately for her, her next stroke prompted even more of the salty liquid to release in her mouth, causing her to grimace. His balls twitched in her hand as they pumped more up the shaft to her. The load continued to fill her mouth with every stroke and suck, eventually overfilling her mouth. Inadvertently she began to swallow it, trying to clear her mouth. To her panic, a thin trickle began to leak out the corner of her mouth, tracing a thin line down her chin. Resigned to her fate, Darlene twisted the shaft, sucking up what came out, wincing all the while at the sharp, strong taste on her tongue. The overflow got worse, the thin trickle becoming a thick white line that flowed down her chin and splattered onto her breasts and top. Her hands got coated in the creamy mess as well, thick strings connecting her fingers back to her mouth as she stroked the shaft from root to tip.

Thankfully, though far too late in Darlene's mind, the flood of cum slowed to at trickle, each spurt growing weaker than the last. The cock completely emptied itself in her mouth as she slowly sucked out the remainder, swallowing what she could. Cum dripped down her chin and spattered her top; she could feel the wet heat of it on her skin, slowly sliding down her. Darlene gradually slowed down, stroking more and more gently until she sucked out the last of the load. Pulling back, she swalloed audibly and gave a shy smile. It hadn't exactly gone as she had planned, but she knew what do now!


End file.
